femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)
2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz (Allison Janney) is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode Tales From the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, the sequel to the 2011 TV film Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. She is an alternate reality version of Charlene Doofenshmirtz (the ex-wife of Heinz Doofenshmirtz), but turns out to be very evil and intelligent as her husband, 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Back to the 2nd Dimension 2nd Charlene makes her sole appearance in the episode sequel to Across the Second Dimension, where she narrates the events of the film. 2 months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm Bots' destruction, it has been reported that 25 of O.W.C.A.'s agents have gone missing during the early days of the Doofenshmirtz family's reign, and that they have now captured the reformed Platyborg following an attack on Danville Park by two giant robot ants. Several of the agents include 2nd Isabella's pet chihuahua 2nd Dimension Pinky (known as Chihuahuaborg) and 2nd Dimension Peter the Panda (known as Pandaborg). 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn (the leader of the Resistance) has been informed about the missing O.W.C.A. agents, so she paid a visit to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in jail, where he confessed that 2nd Charlene was the one responsible for kidnapping them and turning into cyborgs, similar to how he turned 2nd Perry into Platyborg. 2nd Candace then decides to track 2nd Charlene down and bring her to justice for her crimes, even forcing 2nd Doofenshmirtz to help her by threatening to take his toy train away while he can still remain in prison. Upon arriving at 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas, Platyborg, and a restrained 2nd Doofenshmirtz, 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Charlene is still married to 2nd Doofenshmirtz and that they filed a fake divorce to secure finances (such as tax records, coupon mail, junk yard sales, and separate vacation trips) and safety for their family in case their reign was overthrown. It is also revealed that the divorce ruse, along with the park attack and Platyborg's kidnapping, were nothing but diversions to trick Candace into freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz by getting him back to her penthouse in case he would be overthrown, since only Doofenshmirtz relatives were allowed to enter by passing through the sensor system of the penthouse. Also, in a more darker tone, 2nd Charlene had managed to capture 2nd Ferb and turned him into a cyborg, allowing her to capture 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg in her lair and freeing 2nd Doofenshmirtz. 2nd Charlene is annoyed of having her husband of setting his attention on his silly childhood toy train so she throws it away, resulting in 2nd Doofenshmirtz going back to his evil ways. She also intends to turn both 2nd Candace and 2nd Phineas into cyborgs just like she did with 2nd Ferb. However, it later turns out that 2nd Ferb had pretended to be a cyborg so that he can help the Resistance infiltrate into 2nd Charlene's penthouse with a frontal attack, allowing himself to free his siblings and Platyborg from their cell. At the moment, the Resistance arrive to free all of the animal agents with specialized fedora hats (equipped with magnetic deprogramming chips) while 2nd Candace engages into a bo staff fight with 2nd Charlene. After all of the agents are freed from their evil programming (except for Pandaborg), 2nd Candace manages to defeat 2nd Charlene by having one of the freed agents to cut her manicure to distract her. 2nd Candace is about to take both 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene into custody by having the animal agents to hold them at gunpoint. However, the arriving 2nd Vanessa tricks 2nd Candace into having a moment with her evil parents, which allowed the Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by Tony, much to 2nd Candace's anger. As the notorious Doofenshmirtz family escape, 2nd Doofenshmirtz recognizes Tony as the boy he banished earlier because of his interest towards 2nd Vanessa, to which 2nd Charlene confirmed, stating that nobody saw it. It's completely unknown if 2nd Charlene and her family were ever taken into custody or lived the rest of their days as fugitives. Trivia * 2nd Charlene is a rare point when a character is a neutral character in the original universe and an evil villain in the alternative universe (the closest villain to that point is Darth Ferb, but he is an evil counterpart of a main hero). She also has the same attire as her original counterpart, though it serves to hide her true personality. * Though 2nd Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the TV film, 2nd Charlene is the main antagonist of the episode sequel as she had bigger plans than anyone else. Category:2010s Category:Alternate Reality Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Glasses Category:Mother Category:Villain Song Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive Category:Would Hurt a Child